Conventional portable audio systems often include a pair of headphones that are connected to a media player (e.g., by one or more wires or by wireless technology). Recently, modular headphones have been developed that may be attached to a headband and used in a conventional manner by wearing the headband with the headphones attached thereto on the head, as well as by removing the headphones from the headband and mounting or otherwise attaching them to another user-wearable accessory or clothing, such as a skull cap, goggles, a helmet, a hooded sweatshirt, etc. Such modular headphones are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2011/0235819, published Sep. 29, 2011, now U.S. Pat. No. 8,542,859,issued Sep. 24, 2013, to Alden, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by this reference.